1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a connection device for fluid-conducting devices, especially for tank connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Especially in automotive technology, it is often desirable to provide tanks or other fluid-conducting devices with a connection, in order to connect a pipe or hose or other lines. Such connections must be permanently tight and insensitive to mechanical and climatic effects. In particular, the connections must be vibration-proof. Moreover, simple and reliable assembly is generally desired. The connection devices should generally be additionally setup both for mechanical assembly and manual assembly, in order to permit, on the one hand, rapid and reliable assembly during manufacture of the vehicle, and, on the other hand, to permit regular maintenance, which is generally conducted by hand.
In some cases, it is also desirable to be able to loosen the connection.
A connection device for fluid lines on pump housings is known from DE 198 27 701 A1. An angled tube piece with locking fingers formed on the end is part of the connection device. The outer peripheral surface of the connection piece connected to the locking fingers carries a sealing element, like an O-ring. To establish the rotational position and to support lateral bending moments, the connection piece has arms extending radially away from it, which are provided with teeth on the side facing the pump housing. A toothed ring is provided between these arms and the pump housing, which, when the tube end is inserted into an opening of the pump housing, engages with the teeth of the arms.
A connection piece made of elastic material is also known from FR 2772875. The connection piece is designed tubular and has an end with a bulge-like thickening provided with a stiffening ring. A collar-like flange is provided at a distance I to the bulge-like thickened end. If the connection piece is inserted into the opening of a vessel wall, it is accommodated between the bulge-like thickening and the flange. A locking ring serves to fasten the connection piece, which is pushed axially onto the connection piece and tightens the flexible flange against the vessel wall.
With this as point of departure, a need exists for a connection device for fluid-conducting equipment that permits rapid, reliable and tight connection between a line end and a fluid-conducting device, like a tank.